The Snow Queen
by akaleidoll
Summary: AU of the original Frozen universe where, for whatever reason, Anna didn't search for Elsa's palace, leaving her alone. Thus Elsa became angry and bored with the world while alone. However, she did have one friend who visited, his name was Jack Frost. (Basically, I'm trying to write a version of the original Snow Queen, but in the Frozen Universe. Enjoy!)


Every day, the same thing. The maiden with the heart of ice didn't know if she could bear it any longer.

The boredom. It was intolerable.

She leaned against the railing of the balcony, gazing at the kingdom that was once hers.

Not anymore.

It had been months since she left, Elsa had long since given up on the hope that anyone would come to see her. She was a witch, a tyrant, a dictator. Her very existence was loathed by the place she once called home.

She didn't mind too much.

Still, time seemed to stand still in her palace. It seemed more like a prison tower than a house. Regardless, Elsa didn't dare to step foot outside in fear of herself. She had already caused a mass calamity. No point in starting another.

At least, not until she got too bored.

It was a lonely existence, alone with her thoughts. The silence spoke volumes, it felt like she was going insane. That is, if she wasn't already. Solitude was pain, but you can't have a conversation with one, and she was the single inhabitant of the ice. Most of the time.

"No point in trying to stay hidden. You know I can see you, Jack."

Almost out of nowhere, a boy materialized out of the frigid air, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh c'mon Elsa, it's no fun if you don't play along." He complained, though his joyful expression showed that he didn't mind too much.

"Can't help it Jack. We're on the same wavelength. It would be tedious to drag it out any longer than it needs to be." She said coolly, slumping down in her freezing throne.

"That bored, huh?" he asked, slowly floating in her direction.

"Aren't you? After all, I'm the only one that can see you!"

"Nah, I've gotten used to it. Mighty useful for pulling pranks if you ask me."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one, Mr. Frost. Much more fun than staying in here like a damsel in distress." She mumbled bitterly.

"Hey, don't be like that Cold Hands, I've got a present for you." He said, the grin slapped back on his face again.

"Really?" she asked casually, trying to seem uninterested. But over the weeks since they'd met, Jack had learned to read her. Her nonchalant façade was masking her excitement over something to break the chain of the everyday routine.

"Yeah, check it out," slipping a mirror out from his pocket and passing it along into her stony hands.

The mirror, while ordinary at first, turned out to be anything but. Elsa looked at her reflection in the mirror, at first admiring the glass, but then beginning to see the flaws on her face become more prominent until they were all she could focus on. And behind her, there was a silhouette, that slowly began to face towards her, eventually flashing a grin.

Elsa gasped and quickly looked away before her insecurities could consume her.

"Jack, what is this?" she asked cautiously, slowly lifting her gaze to look at him.

If Jack knew about the mirror, his face didn't betray him.

"That? Oh, it's just a mirror. Swiped it off a devil, poor guy. The whole invisibility thing really pays off sometimes," he laughed, creating a peace sign with his hand.

Elsa wondered if it was just her mind playing a cruel trick on her. Not like it hadn't happened before. Still, the curiosity was killing her; she needed to know if it was truly just a mirror. Elsa angled the mirror towards Jack so the mirror was facing her but showing his reflection. At first, it just showed his smiling face as always. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and nearly looked elsewhere before something in the glass caught her eye.

The reflection of Jack slowly turned into a picture of a normal boy who very much resembled him, but with more color, hair the color of chocolate. Behind him, the same sort of silhouette that was behind her own reflection lurked. However, this one was different. It was fairly transparent, and it kept whispering word that were unintelligible to her ears.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

The words kept getting louder and louder as the figure came closer to the front of the glass and Elsa found herself paralyzed, unable to look anywhere else. The words started becoming clearer and rang in her ears.

"-me. No one can see me. I'm all alone. Oh why can no one see me? I don't want to be alone!"

With those words, the shadow lunged towards Elsa, and she snapped out of her trance, dropping the mirror as she fell to the ground herself, staining the ice crimson where she cut her hands on the broken glass.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled, running over to where she fell. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She proclaimed weakly. However, her attention was caught by something else.

"Jack?" she whispered, trying to stay calm.

"Elsa, what is it?" he asked as he began to panic.

"Look,"she mouthed, pointing behind him.

The mirror shards, covered in red like stained glass had begun to move.


End file.
